


When Souls Dont Match

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Uryu Is Trans, Uryu is Angsty, he tries his best, hey look, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: AKA The five times Uryu feels wrong in his body and tells someone, and the time he feels right and everyone knowsAKA i needed trans Uryu in my life





	When Souls Dont Match

**Author's Note:**

> Uryu's name is his mother's when hes going by the birth name.

1  
Orihime 

Kanae curled in on himself, shaking heavily. He had been invited over to Orihime's, and hadn't wanted to refuse her. Only problem was he found that he wasn't the only one there. Tatsuki and Chizuru where there as well, and, well, it turned into a female slumber party. 

Chizuru had unknowingly caused this. She was being her usual preverted self, when she pouced on Uryu, who normally had a very large jacket on while home to hide his body from himself. She took one breast in each hand and squeezed, much to his dismay, and said. "And Kanae is such a beautiful girl! So pretty!" 

He had been saved by Tatsuki, who was yelling at Chizuru still, while Kanae shook in the back of Orihime's closet. 

The door to her room opened and Kanae froze, biting his palm trying to stay quiet. 

It didnt seem to work when the door slid open, and Orihime kneeled down next to him. "Kanae? Are you alright?"

The tears that had been threatening him for the past five minutes spilled. This wasn't a normal reaction, but the start of what he dubbed 'Shark Week' was always the worst for dsyphoria. A small head shake and he was gently tugged out of the closet and into Orihime's lap. 

She didnt try to push him, just started talking quietly to him, petting hair away from his face until the tears stopped. 

"Hime, I... I'm not a girl." He sniffles quietly and Orihime tilted her head slightly. "Yeah, this body is a girl, but I'm... I'm not."

"I did notice in the Soul Society that your chest seemed a bit... Flatter..." 

Kanae grinned. "Thats because it was. I was in my soul form, and my soul is male, so I was physically male." He sighed softly. "Coming back was a letdown, really..."

Orihime hummed softly. "Alright then! I should probably not invite a guy to an all girls sleep over next time, huh?" She laughed in her slightly ditzy way, and Kanae found himself glad that she was the way she was. "You stay the rest of the time. I'll go tell Chizuru not to touch you again." 

"Hime... Don't tell them why... Please."

"Of course not! I may not be that good of a secret keeper, but that! That's something even I know never to tell without permission!" She smiled wider, gently sliding him off his lap. "When youre ready, come back downstairs, alright?" 

Kanae nodded slightly. "Alright." 

2  
Chad 

Kanae had discovered that Chad loved sewing almost as much as he did, so, after school on Thursdays, and on Sundays, they would get together and sew and Kanae would just talk. 

With how close the two where getting, Kanae knew he had to tell Chad soon.

So, on a Sunday, after Kanea gathered everything and began walking, he started formulating a plan. 

Once there, they started as usual. Kanae telling Chad about what had happened in Sewing Club that week, ans Chad... sitting in silence per usual. 

About an hour in, Kanae fell noticeably silent. Chad glanced over, tilting his head slightly. "Kanae."

He jolted at the sound of Chad's voice, and he smiled slightly. "Can I tell you something? It's kinda personal, and only Orihime knows."

Chad stared for a moment, before nodding slightly.

Kanae sighed softly. Now or never. 

"I'm not female. I mean, sure my body looks the part, but my should doesnt fit the role..." 

Chad nodded slightly, glancing down at the half finished quilt in his hands. "Your soul is male... So youre male." 

Kanae grinned. There went a huge weight off his shoulders.

3  
Rukia

Rukia was one he didnt cause. See, Rukia had a hunch. She knew that some would didnt match their bodies, and knew that sometimes they got mixed up. 

Rukia, somehow, unbeknownst to even her, managed to get Kanae to agree to a training session under Urahara's shop. 

Kanea slid down the ladder, the small cape flying up. He landed gently at the bottom, cap fluttering down to rest. He turned, looking over to see Rukia still in her gigai. He ignored it for then, going over. 

"Alright. I'm not the best at dodging projectiles, so let's see what I can do." A small nod, and a bright blue spiderwebbed bow appeared in Kanae's hand. He smiled at the sight, knowing it had changed when his dad brought his powers back, but not knowing how much.

This gave Rukia her chance. She charged, spirit glove on. Kanae turned, moving to bring up his bow when- 

A clatter, a shout and Kanae was sent tumbling down the rocks, a chain connecting him to his body. 

"I knew it!" Rukia shouted in triumph. "Your soul got mixed up!" 

Kanae stood, glaring slightly. "What did you just-" his eyes widened slightly at the feeling of something between his legs and no weight on his chest, other than the slight tug of the chain. "I... I'm in spirit form?" 

"Yeup." Rukia went over, smiling slightly. "I won't tell anyone. Just wanted to confirm a hunch." 

Let's just say, even though she never really planned to, Rukia dodged a good number of projectiles that afternoon.

4  
Urahara

It was after a mission. Kanae was pulled to the side after, when everyone else went home. He was confused to say the least. 

"You know, you dont have to be in pain." 

"What?" Kanae glanced down at his body, knowing there wasn't any wounds. 

"I didnt mean physically, I meant mentally. Kanea, if I can still call you that, you are mentally in pain from the body you were given. I can change it." 

Kanae's eyes widened slightly and he stared. An option to get the body he knows he should have.

"Whats the catch?" There was alway- 

"No catch. Just, I won't change anything until everyone in your groups knows." 

Kanae paled. That left Ichigo, the only one who didnt know. 

"Now, I will. Know that. I just dont want to surprise anyone with you suddenly being male. School isnt a problem, you know that." 

Kanae weighed her options. Tell Ichigo, get the body that he is supposed to without charge, or wait, tell Ichigo years later, and have to pay for multiple surgeries. He knew he was in safe hands with how well made Urahara's gigia were. 

"Fine. I'll tell him." Kanae sighed softly. 

"So. What do I call you? Name-wise, yiu sticking with Kanae, or are you changing?" 

Kanae looked up. "Well uh... Mom, she got pregnant again once... She told me that the boy name was Uryu, then went on to tell me that would've been my name..."

"Well, nice to finally say your name right, Uryu." 

Kanae was left in the shop there. Uryu left, feeling way better than he had in a long time. 

5  
Ichigo

Uryu sat on Ichigo's bed, Ichigo in the chair across from him. Both were laughing, probably from some stupid joke Ichigo had said.

"Kanae...I need to say something." 

Uryu bit his lip. "Funny. So do I. You go first." 

Ichigo seemed hesitant, before sighing heavily and leaning over, pulling Uryu in and kissing him gently. 

His eyes widened, and he froze. One thing he wanted to happen for ages, but... 

Uryu gently pushed Ichigo away, and Ichigo sighed again. "Yeah... Sorry..." 

"Its not that I didn't want that, Ichigo." Strange to say his first name. "Its just, you want that with... Kanae..." 

"Yeah... You're Kanae."

Uryu sighed. He had to. 

"I... I'm Uryu. Kanae was me, but not anymore. I, Uryu, is male, and while I want that to happen again, I doubt so much that you wou-" Uryu was cut off, eyes widened when he realized that Ichigo was once again kissing him. This time, he went with it, wrapping his arms around him.

Ichigo drew away slightly, smiling. "I dont care what gender you are, or what name you go by. I fell for you, and nothing will stop me from keeping you in my arms."

Uryu snorted softly. "Cheesy."

"Oh shut up, I'm trying to be sweet." 

+1  
Everyone

The light flickered in Uryu's eyes and he let out a soft groan. A murmur of voice surrounded him, and he shifted, letting out another groan at the dull ache on his chest, as well as-

He flew into a sitting position, and immediately regretted it. 

"Ah, back down. I know, it feels weird as all hell, but lay back down. I'm not letting my work be ruined." 

Blurry, since he didnt have his glasses, he looked around as he lay down, identifying each person by a color. Long, orange hair, Orihime. Rukia on her left. Chad, the tall and dark one, Urahara's green hat hovering near his head and- 

Uryu blindly reached out towards the smaller orange blob, and heard Ichigo's soft chuckle and calloused hands curl around his. Uryu smiled, closing his eyes until he felt his glasses slip onto his face. 

"Now, sit up, carefully." Uryu followed the instructions, and opened his eyes, squeezing Ichigo's hand unconsciously upon seeing a mirror in front of him. He shifted, looking at himself from the side, then grinned, looking up at Urahara with tears welling in his eyes. 

"Oh no! I dont do water-oh now hes crying on me. Ichigo help." Urahara's patted Uryu's head gently, as Ichigo tugged on his shoulders to get him away from Urahara. Tears slid down his face, even as he grinned widely.

"Thank you. So much." He hiccuped softly, and Urahara nodded slightly. 

Uryu clung to Ichigo, smiling widely. 

"So, Uryu." He glanced over towards Rukia. "Heard Orihime was the first." 

"Rude,honestly." Ichigo shook his head, no real anger behind his words. 

"Shut up berry." Uryu muttered, smiling as Rukia started on the nickname. Finally, content with his body for the first time, he fell back asleep, in the arms of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment/Leave Kudos/Tell me if I missed Changing Uryu's name in the first four, or something.


End file.
